The Applied Molecular Pathology Laboratory (AMPL) has been in development during fiscal year 2010, with the hiring of two staff members, acquisition of capital equipment and development of standard operating procedures, with the initiation of studies to commence in FY 2011. During the start up phase, standard operating procedures for construction of tissue microarrays (TMAs), validated immunohistochemistry, and the isolation of RNA and DNA from formalin fixed paraffin embedded tissue have been developed. A digital image database has been implemented for the organization and collection of annotations and outputs of image analysis of digital pathology images.